Icing on the Cake
by afrodette
Summary: What happens if Erik eats Charles' birthday cake and doesn't save him a piece? This happens. Set in First Class. Drabble. Erik/Charles.


**A/N:** I got this idea off of a drawing I saw off of tumblr. I just think it's kind of funny.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't really own this idea, and neither do I own X-Men. I really don't own anything here.

* * *

><p>It was midnight in the Xavier Academy. Every mutant was either asleep, passed out, unconscious, or all of the above. They scattered everywhere around the place, snuggling up to a random object, snoring.<p>

The reason for the whole unconscious crowd was because it was Charles' birthday, everyone celebrated in drinks, nonstop cake, naughty truth or dare, and they even used their special abilities to spice the party up.

Erik remembered what each mutant did while partying.

Hank was hanging all over the place with his feet, grabbing things from people while they weren't looking, putting them in places where they couldn't find them at all.

Raven played charades with others by shape shifting into celebrities, detail by detail.

Sean was making music with his ear piercing sounds, which were rather unpleasant at first, but over time it got really exciting and funky.

Lastly, Alex was being the entertainment, hula hooping his self produced, hot, steaming, radioactive red rays.

Erik went into the kitchen, walking over scattered items and objects, and people as well.

As he entered the kitchen, he took a moment to remember, visualize, reminisce about what had last happened when he was part of the party.

"Mutant and proud!" Raven shouted in glee, raising her glass of wine. Everyone else followed, repeating what she said. "To Charles!"

Everyone cheered and woo'd, drinking their alcoholic substances. Everyone except Erik.

"Come on Erik, have a little fun, it's my birthday!" Charles said in a way that didn't sound like him. Erik looked at him, as if he was disgusted, in which he was. He smelled the strong aroma of alcohol in his breath.

"I think I'll pass." he got up, going into the hallway, into his room.

"Erik, you pussy shit, come onnn, don't be a party pooper, come onnn!" Alex egged him on, chanting his name. "Erik, Erik, Erik!"

Everyone soon joined the chant, but then it died after they heard the loud slamming of his door. Everyone stood silent.

"I'd read his mind, but I'm too drunk to do it." Charles stated, and when he did, everyone laughed and continued to party. They drank, danced, and everything else you's expect in an adult party... only a billion times more destructive and better.

He then put his memories to stop, trying to forget what had happened, angry that he didn't even have much fun because of stupid teens trying to get him to be 'fun'.

He headed to the fridge. As he opened it, the cold went out, and he eyed the cake no one has touched yet.

"Finally, alone to myself with this cake." and with that said, he ate the cake, savoring each bite of the chocolate marble cake. He licked every piece of it clean. The platter where the cake was served on was even clean, as if nothing even laid a finger print on it at all.

Erik rubbed his tummy, full, groaning. He put his dishes in the sink, making a large clink.

"Hold it right there!" a familiar voice said. "What are you doing up so late, Erik?"

He turned around, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to hide the fact that he ate Charles' cake.

"Nothing, Charles. Absolutely nothing. Just cleaning up after everyone. You need to tidy up the place." He lied.

"Really, well why do I smell my cake?"

"I don't know Charles, I don't know." he said._ Oh no, what if he finds out I ate his cake?_ He said in his head.

"God dammit, Erik, I'm a telepath, I know what you just thought! You ate my cake!"

_Shit. _Erik thought, his forehead wrinkled and he clicked his teeth.

"I heard that too!" he scolded. "Don't swear in my academy! Especially since you ate my cake on my birthday! My damn birthday, Erik. And you didn't even save me a piece. What do you have to say about that?" Charles looked straight into Erik's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and twitched.

"Piece was never an option."


End file.
